The advancement of the video game industry has led to the emergence of new technologies that increase interactivity between video games and players. Virtual reality provides an immersive experience that places players into lifelike three-dimensional environments. Aside from being able to experience a virtual environment, players are typically able to interact with the environment as well. In addition to virtual reality, motion-based technology has become increasingly prevalent in video games. Players are typically required to wear or hold an electronic device that is capable of capturing their body movements and translating the body movements into corresponding actions within the video games. Motion-based technology greatly enhances the physical aspect of video games that traditionally only required physical user input through a controller device.
The present invention is a method for capturing and implementing body movement data through a video game engine. This enables a player's movements to be captured and translated to the video game engine. As such, the player's movements are able to influence the environment rendered by the video game engine. The player's movements are recognizable by the video game engine and are implemented through the video game engine within the game environment. The present invention also utilizes biometric data to manage a video game difficulty through the video game engine. The biometric data is also utilized to customize the user's gameplay experience as the user plays. The biometric data includes user-registered data and collected data that are compared and analyzed in order to customize the user's gameplay experience. In addition to managing the video game difficulty, the biometric data is utilized to enhance the user's gameplay experience through sensory enhancement such as the release of fragrance or mist.